Due to its prevalence in today's society and popularity for connecting financial resources and data sources, the internet and connected networks have become a hub for criminal activity. Malicious actors on these networks commonly attempt to mimic a trusted source to entice unsuspecting users to share confidential or otherwise sensitive information such as credentials. Once these malicious actors have gained access to these credentials or other sensitive information, they may cause further damage on a network, steal information, escalate their privileges, or perform other types of malicious acts.
A need exists, therefore, for methods and systems for detecting malicious actors on these networks.